Clara
by JebbieForever
Summary: What happens when Clara get pregnant? Who is the father? Is it the Doctor? Is it Mickey? Is it Captain Jack? Who? And what about River? What will she think about it? How will the rest of the universe deal with it and who is in danger?
1. Chapter 1

"Clara! How many times have I told you NOT to fly the TARDIS!" The Doctor yelled.

"Actually, never." Clara stated as she flipped through all of the controls.

"Well, that's a first! Anyway, back to work!" The Doctor said brightening up the room with his sonic.

Clara paced around the TARDIS and a thought came across her mind _OH NO! I'M GOING TO BE SICK! _ She ran at full speed to the bathroom and threw up.

"Clara? Are you alright?" The Doctor wondered out loud.

"Just a bit sick, I'm fine really." Clara shouted as she grabbed a glass of water to rinse her mouth.

"Okay." The Doctor answered with a worried tone in his voice.

"Can you drop me of in London?" Clara asked.

"Sure! Wait, why?" The Doctor replied.

"No reason." Clara answered suspiciously.

"Okay." The Doctor said really getting worried.

Clara came back into the main control room.

"Ah! London on Christmas Day!" The Doctor exclaimed with joy and wonder in his voice.

"Bye Doctor!" Clara yelled already half way down the street.

There was no way the Doctor could protest, he just stepped back into the TARDIS alone and sad.

_Why is Clara acting so different? Is she sick? Maybe, no that isn't possible. _He pushed that thought out of the way, but for the rest of the day the thought lingered in his head.

"That will be 2 pounds ." The Drug Store Clerk said.

Clara passed the clerk her money, took the bag from the counter, and ran to the bathroom.

_Why am I so shakey? I know I can't be but, I really don't know. I'm scared. I am utterly scared._

It beeps.

"It's time." Clara whispered.

She flipped the test over.

It read _PREGNANT._

**Here is a FF sorry it has been so long, I decided not to continue the other stories but I will keep them up for anyone who wants to read them. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello sweetie" River teased as she walked up to the Doctor.

Clara burst into the console room with tear dripped down her red face.

"Give us a second River," The Doctor demanded softly, "Clara what happened?"

"I-I I can't," Clara stuttered.

"Clara, how about River, you, and I go out for a dinner to celebrate Christmas?" The Doctor suggested.

"Okay but, no wine. Please, I don't want wine. I don't drink." Clara replied tears still streaming down her face but she smiled and walked over to River and The Doctor.

"So, River, are you two married?" Clara questioned with a slight twinge in her voice.

"Yep! And I have important news!" River exclaimed.

_PLEASE DON'T BE PREGNANT!_

"What, are you pregnant?" Clara said with a laugh.

"Clara, yes." River answered whilst holding her breath.

"Oh god River! What have you gotten me into?" The Doctor yelled.

Clara was staring at both of them when she got sick again and ran to the bathroom to throw up. She was crying too hard to get up to rinse out her mouth.

"Clara! What is wrong with you?! You have been acting fidgety all day! Answer me NOW!" The Doctor yelled getting really angry.

"I'M PREGNANT! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? IT'S YOURS! RIVER IM SORRY HE IS YOUR HUSBAND!" Clara screamed.

"Clara, I'm sorry." The Doctor apologized.

"I don't care what you think! I'm pregnant because of you and I will never forgive you." Clara shouted before leaving the TARDIS.

River was getting extremely angry and told the Doctor, "I HATE YOU! AND HERE I THOUGHT WE WOULD HAVE A FAMILY! BUT YOU HAD TO GO LOVE SOMEONE ELSE! DON'T TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN!"

River ran up to Clara and talked happily about what their plans for the future are.

**HA! BET YOU SAW THAT COMING! NO REALLY, YOU KNEW IT… OH AND SORRY… I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! THOUGH I WISH I DO… BUT SADDLY I DO NOT! BYE PEEPS!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I need to update the story and I'm super sorry about this but I have had school and I just got out for the summer... YAY! So I finally can update! Here it is...

River was walking away from the TARDIS, and Clara running behind trying to catch up.

"River, I am so sorry for what he has done to the both of you. What I have done to you two. I mean I didn't even know he was married! Yet even wanting to start a family!" Clara pleaded

"I don't care what he thinks! I'm not mad at you, Clara! I'm mad at him because he did care to think what trouble it might cause! I mean does he even love me anymore? I should go and slap him for what he has done," She chuckles a bit before wanting to cry, "That crazy magnificent man whom I had once loved. He was young once, so beautiful and perfect. This was the man I loved, not a cowardly old timelord" River cried.

Clara walked next to her for awhile and then finally said, "Maybe we should both apologize to him. I mean, well, it probably hurt him to see us leave crying. As long as he takes full responsibility because non of this was my fault." She pauses for a moment, "Okay, a little bit of it was my fault, but not ALL of it"

"Clara, calm down. He loves both of us. Maybe not in the EXACT same way, but we both mean something to him and means a hell of a lot more to me than I do to him. If we ever fight, we always make up because of our long lived lives. We have grown so close, as if nothing can tear us apart. I love him dearly and he loves me. I can forgive him." Clara then realizes what she means, "Clara, it will be hard to raise a baby in the TARDIS. Not that prison is much better," River lets out a small whimper and cry, "Oh no! They're going to take my baby away!"

"River you will be alright! Close your eyes and breathe." River did so, "Okay now I know what you're feeling. It's the hormones and the motherly instinct kicking in," Clara reassured River with a gentle hug. "Now let's go see our old tired Doctor!"

Another A/N: Kay so not very fun yet but TWO baby timelords... Things are about to get fun!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, short and boring chapters... My stories suck right about now and the fact I haven't updated in two months isn't helping me either! So here is a long and fun chapter... I hope it will be fun... at least it will be long!

The Doctor was crying underneath the console. He couldn't speak and just couldn't move. His tears were starting to ruin his bow tie. He didn't care to stop them. He just swung back and forth on his little TARDIS swing like a little kid. He just felt ashamed. He ruined his marriage with River and his strong friendship with Clara. What will happen to his "Impossible girl"?

Just as he thought this, Clara and River come through the doors.

"DOCTOR! Where are you? Are you hiding away in your little secret place? Because I know where that is," Clara snuck up behind him.

"Clara," He said tears still streaming down his face, "Where is River?"

"Right here sweetie," River smiled gently. Then, she took his hand and whispered something in his ear, "I will always love you. No matter what you do, I will always forgive you". The doctor smiled, "Thank you River".

"Now! River I have something to show you and Clara!" He grabbed both of the girls hands and ran through each any every corridor, past the pool and even the medical bay. "Ah! Here we are!" There were two rooms right next to each other. One door was blue and one was pink. He opened the doors at the same time. Both of the women squealed with joy as they ran into their baby's nursery. Clara and River hugged the Doctor tightly and headed down to the med bay to see what genders the baby's were.

"I want a healthy baby, it doesn't matter if they are a boy or a girl." River stated.

Clara agreed. Then suddenly there was a crash and a loud sound. All of the lights went out and Clara used her mobile to light the room. "Girls, stay in here where it's safe." The Doctor shouted. But of coarse both of the women simply had to follow him around. "I thought I told you two to stay in the Medical Bay!" He whispered with anger. "We just couldn't stay away from your pointy chin," Clara added in. "And I accidentally left my diary in your left pocket open to the page with your tenth face on it, oops" She smiled.

Clara was walking with them but she fell and couldn't find her way back. She searched and searched. There, stand right in front of her was a tall women with an eyepatch. Kovarian. Clara, who is getting used to traveling with The Doctor, had never seen this women before in her life. " Hello? Who are you then?" Clara asked, but Kovarian had other plans. "I'm here to help you," The woman said and with that Clara took her hand and vanished from the TARDIS.

A/N: Not too much longer than normal but... CLARA WENT WITH KOVARIAN! Kay I'll leave you with that... See later my whovians :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm on my iPad right now for the time being so, it's hard to write longer chapters. I'm trying to write longer chapters but its hard for me right now. The story is picking up at least! Yay! So keep reading and reviews are nice! So READ!

Clara wakes up in a cold and dark room. There were beads of sweat across her face dripping down onto her smooth leather jacket. She was afraid.

"I don't know where I am!" She cried. She clearly didn't know. 'Where are River and The Doctor, they will come and get me' She though.

"No they won't" The strange woman added in. She slowly walked up to Clara. "They don't even know where you are" The suddenly a strike of lightning appeared.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE?!" Clara screamed. She tried to get out but she was bound down to a stretcher with strong leather straps. She knew the she was stuck. Clara felt hopeless.

The woman reached out her hand to touch Clara. Clara wanted to fight back so bad, but she couldn't. Her heart was beating so fast that it skipped a beat right when the woman touched her. Clara screamed, "Get off of me! Who are you?!"

"Kovarian, Madame Kovarian" The lady said gently.

By that time, Clara was crying. She couldn't do anything and what about her beautiful baby? She thought of that and felt a knot in her throat. She didn't want to lose her baby. Clara stammered, "Why do you want me?" She was hurting so bad. Her body wanted to shut down. Of she stopped fighting, she would lose her baby.

"For your baby. His other companion Amy, she had River. I wanted to use River to kill The Doctor. Obviously he is brilliant so he thought his way out of it. Simple as that." She said but then added in, "I want to use your baby to kill his wife."

"What?! You want to kill River?! What for?!" Clara shouted. She kept trying to get out of the straps because they were make Clara bleed all down her clothes. She was in pain.

"Because she didn't kill The Doctor. So, she must die. That will kill him. He loves her more than anything. If she dies, he will cry himself to sleep. He won't do anything, he will have a blue box drifting in space. No one to pilot it. He will be all alone forever." Kovarian said.

"And you suppose I'll just let you take my baby?" Clara stated.

"No, not at all." Kovarian laughed an evil laugh. And it all went black.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! YAY! Okay so I'm thinking about the girls having their babies next chapter. I think River will have a boy and Clara will have a girl. You should choose the names. So leave a review with what you want the names to be! Okay? Bye Bye Birdies!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, so I have been hating all of my stories and have come the conclusion that I am terrible author. So, expect one-shots of Emmerdale, Sherlock, Doctor Who, and possibly even My Little Pony: Friendship is magic. I'll be doing mostly cute, fluffy shippings. I love Whoufflé, Jebbie, and Johnlock because I'm pretty cool. No, it's because I am insane but love to put people together. It's just so adorable! So yeah, no more long stories. However, the one-shots are going to A LOT longer than my chapters now. Okay, bye for now! Oh, and one more thing I forgot to mention, I do not own ANYTHING. It all belongs to the creators of these shows such as ITV, BBC, and HASBRO (I may post some of my own work though). BYE! :D


	7. Chapter 7

This is for Hannah Lewis, yes you can upload and continue this! I would love for someone else to continue it!


End file.
